


Born out of Love

by ThePrivatePinkLady



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Birth, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pregnancy, References to the Bible, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrivatePinkLady/pseuds/ThePrivatePinkLady
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. One

You looked down at the grey stairsteps that led to your new apartment. It was a cloudy, rainy day, just like the mood you were in. You eventually worked up the courage to open the door and walked inside. 

Inside was just as grey as the outside. The carpet was a dark blue, the walls the color of death itself. There was a receptionist desk with a woman with a dark purple suit and hair blacker than an eclipse itself. You tugged along your lounge and went up to her. You could feel a lump in your throat as you started to speak, 

“Uh, hello, I’m Miss L/N, roommate and new tenant of uh… Freddie Mercury?” You said, uncertainty in your voice as you spoke in a quiet tone. 

“Yes, second floor, room 39, sign this paper and have a nice night.” She said, no emotion in her voice. 

You simply nodded and signed the paper. You gave her a smile, trying to be nice and positive but she didn’t return it back. You decided to start your walk upstairs. 

~Freddie’s POV~ 

Freddie sat down on the couch, not doing much at all. He had spent most of the day cleaning and waiting for his new roommate, y/n, to show up. His old roommate had left after finding a better place to live, and he couldn’t really afford rent on his own, so he did what any sensible person would do; go on craigslist. 

After a couple days of searching he came across a woman who told him she was 14 weeks pregnant and desperately needed a place to live, even if it was for just a couple of months so she could have her baby and get back on her feet. Freddie felt kinda bad for her and she had told him that she was quiet, enjoyed cooking, cleaning, and that she would never have anyone over. He was a little nervous about the fact she was pregnant though, he liked babies, but he didn’t know much about them. 

He didn’t mind it though, her being pregnant, just a little nervous to be around a pregnant lady. He wondered when she would finally come over, she was a little late and Freddie wondered if something bad had happened to her, he wanted to meet her. 

He then heard a faint knock and shot up. He got up and pulled open the door. He saw a woman, she was a bit plump around her mid waist, due to the fact she was pregnant. She had light/dark e/c eyes. She had medium hair and a bit of a sad look on her face. 

“Come in darling, you look tired.” He said. She came in and looked down at the floor. He closed the door and looked a bit closer at her. She was wearing a teal sweater and jeggings. She had dark circles under her eyes and she just looked beat down by life. 

“Thank you for taking me in. I’m sorry I’m such a mess, I’m just very tired.” She said, the sadness in her voice very evident. That made Freddie sad to hear those words, he didn’t know her, per say, but he could tell she had been through something that had hurt her. 

“Uh, it’s alright. May I help you with your things? There’s a bed and a dresser in your room but not much else.” Freddie said, looking at your suitcase. 

“No thank you, I can manage myself. I just want some sleep.” You said, then starting your way down the hallway to your new room. 

Freddie still followed you and opened the door for you, you smiled at him a bit, no one had been particularly kind to you in the past few months. You stepped inside your room. 

It was small, was painted a light beige, and had a queen bed with a small desk in the corner of the room, there was also a small closet, plenty of room to put your clothes in. 

“May I help you unpack?” Freddie asked. He wanted to make some small talk with you, and he felt very bad for you, being a single mom who seemed depressed. 

“I don’t need much help, thank you, but no. I might need some help in a couple of weeks though.” You said, looking down at the floor and sighing. 

“Okay. Are you by chance hungry? I’m not a good cook but you look like you need it.” Freddie said, going over to the door. 

“Thank you, but I’m not hungry. I just want to pack and go to sleep. Goodnight.” You said, laying down your suitcase and sighing again.


	2. Two

~Late December~ 

It had been a couple of days since Christmas and you sat on your bed. Freddie had chipped in some money for you to buy a crib for your little girl and a couple of outfits for her. You were now almost five months pregnant and had found out about a month ago that you were having a girl, despite the circumstances you were happy to have a little human inside of you. You knew you weren’t in the greatest place to raise a baby, but you were excited. You had also been thinking of names for the little babe. 

Freddie had told you, despite not knowing you very well, that he wanted to help you with the baby. He had told you he planned to help you build the crib and that when she was born that’d he’d take you to the hospital and be with you in the birth if you wanted some support. 

“Good morning, darling! How are you today? How’s the little one doing?” Freddie asked, opening the door and peeking his head in. 

You smiled at him and nodded for him to come in. Today you had plans with him to build the crib and later, if you wanted to, which you said yes to. 

“I’m okay, she’s kicking a lot though.” You said, putting your hand on your bump and smiled down at it a bit. Freddie walked over to you and said, 

“Can I touch your stomach? She seems pretty happy.” He said, you nodded at him and he put his hand in the middle. His hand was warm and felt nice. Your little one kicked and hit his hand, Freddie smiled and cooed. 

“Hi darling. I know you’re very beautiful.” He said, making you smile. 

“Thank you Freddie, thank you for just helping me during this time. I don’t know many other people who would do the same as you.” You said, giving a bit of a sad smile. 

“Y/N, I know it’s private, but who’s the father of the little one? I don’t understand why a man would leave a woman like you.” He said, his hand creasing your side. 

“I don’t know. The last thing I remember was some men grouping in on me and then everything just went black. When I woke up, I was laying on the street and I was bleeding. I don’t know what happened, and I really don’t want to.” You said. It was the first time you had told anyone the baby was conceived out of rape. 

“Y/N, you know you were uh…” Freddie said, finding it hard to finish the last bit. 

“Yes, I’m aware.” You said, tears forming in your eyes. 

“Why did you keep her if she was out of rape?” Freddie asked, not getting the memo of your sadness and trauma over the event. 

“I couldn’t kill her, even if I was okay with it. I can’t kill a baby just because it came from a terrible event, it’s not fair to the child.” You said, some tears coming out of your eyes, streaming like a creek going into the ocean of pain. 

“I’m so sorry, y/n, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Freddie said, hugging you. 

“It’s alright, I’m just so worried about raising her. I just wish it was a two parent household, and that I was in a better place right down, but I’m glad I’ve met you Freddie.” You said, looking in his brown, doe eyes. 

“I’m sorry y/n. I didn’t know that. I promise I’ll be there to help you, darling.” Freddie said, holding your hands. 

“Thank you, Freddie, you truly are a kind and good friend.” You said. 

“Do you have a name for her yet?” He asked, wondering what you’d had come up with. 

“I was thinking of Esther Eve L/N.” You said. 

“That’s a bit of a boring name, don’t you think? I’d give her a more unique name after her momma.” He said. 

“I liked the name Esther because of the Jewish Biblical queen. She was very brave, and I thought of Eve because she was the first woman, I understand your point, but you know I’m already too boring for my own good.” You said. 

“Well, the meaning is beautiful. She’ll be the cutest little thing.” He said, kissing you on your forehead and creasing your belly. You smiled at him. You knew things would be okay with Freddie around.


	3. Three

May 10 

You sat in the hospital bed while holding Freddie’s hand. You looked at him. You had just given birth to a healthy little girl. You hadn’t seen her yet, but couldn’t wait for the nurse to bring her over. Freddie had seen her when they took her to get cleaned and told you she was beautiful. Freddie had been with you the whole birth and encouraged you. The nurse came over with a bundle of pink blankets and something making little noises. She handed her to you and both you and Freddie cooed in unison at her. You felt tears come out of your eyes, but they were happy tears.

“Oh, look at her, y/n.” Freddie said. You smiled and sniffled a bit. SHe had your skin tone and hair. 

“She’s not mine, but very beautiful.” Freddie said. He stuck out his finger and Esther took it. He cooed at her again. 

“Thank you Freddie.” You said smiling. Freddie spent the rest of the night in bed with you just looking at her and did also. She was so beautiful, she may have been conceived in hate, but was born out of love.


End file.
